


Bed

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Ian loves having Mickey living with them. His bed is tiny but it’s so worth it. Mick wasn't a bed hog by any means, but he wasn't a morning person. He loves how snuggly Mick was right now. He loves everything about him, even in these moments, because Mick wasn't open with everyone yet. He still has issues but he’s still learning to be so open, even with his sisters. He’s good with them and has a close friendship with Debbie. Mick was laying across Ian, arms tightly holding him in place. Ian loves it.

“Mick.” He whispers.

“What?” He whines, not a morning person.

“Dude, I got to pee. You got to let me up.”

“No.”

“No, really.” Smiles Ian.

Very slowly, Mick rolls off and snuggles deeper into the bed and pillows. He was so not a morning person, nor did he like being bothered by people. When he sleeps, he sleeps hard. Ian stood for a minute, watching Mickey. He loves waking up with Mick beside him, it’s a good way to start his morning.


End file.
